Rose Tyler and The Lost Moon of Poosh
by hermioneongalifrey
Summary: In this fanfiction Rose Tyler is in the alternate universe with the "clone" of the Doctor. I do not own the characters or names. Rated K for possible romance, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, onto the rocky orange surface known as the lost moon of Poosh.

I turned out, that after the Doctor referring to it over and over again, in their long since gone adventures, it had somehow gotten teleported to an alternate universe. Her universe.

She had been traveling with the Doctor that had been "grown" from the actual Doctors hand.

"Stop it", she thought to herself, as she looked at her Doctor, "he IS the actual Doctor". She made herself believe it. Or so she thought.

"Right!" He said as he clapped his hands together. "You say that this is the lost moon of Poosh?" He asked.

Just like now, he was asking her questions all the time, even though he had her memory he still seemed… Off.

"Yes, it is. You told me about it here and there, remember?"

"Yes! No.. Not quite." He said looking slightly confused.

"You only mentioned it to me a few times." She said, now and then she had to explain things to him, it was like he only had bits and pieces of the actual- his memory.

"Right, something about the Raxacoricafalipatorians." He said.

"No that was another time." She said, sighing and sitting down on the stony ground beneath her.

The past few weeks, his memory had been fading, he wasn't himself anymore. It was like she was losing him all over again, like she had to say goodbye again, like this torrent of pain, and sorrow, would never end, and she'd be stranded on an island of agony.

"The Raxacoricafalipatorians tried to siege the world." She said standing up and running her hands through her hair.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Right, and they… they didn't like vinegar?" He asked.

She smiled. "Right, they sort of, steamed and… died, I guess."

"So, the lost moon of Poosh. Nice name." He said.

It was nice to hear him make a snide remark like he always had, but he referred to it as if he didn't know what it was.

She laughed. "Yeah I'll say." She winked.

A few hours later they climbed back into the TARDIS and headed flew back to London.

When they walked out the sun was setting.

There were still a few Zeppelins flying about London. They walked down the street and into her father Pete Tylers, house. That's where they decided to live. It was big enough for Rose and The Doctor, Mickey, Jackie, Pete, and David. David was the newest member of the Tyler family, Rose's brother.

They sat around the table and ate the take out Chinese food. It seemed silly, eating out of those paper containers, eating rubbish Chinese food, in such a pristine home. But this is what her family was. Her mom never cooked, and just because they lived in a new, giant, house, no one expected her to change because of it.

No one's personality changed, except maybe hers. She felt distant, and detached. She missed the real, the one and only, Doctor.

She lay in bed, next to the perfect replica of him. She kissed his forehead, and got up out of bed.

She walked down the marble staircase, out the door, across the yard, and into the TARDIS. He had taught her to fly it, so she flew, she flew and flew until she lost track of time.

She opened the doors and looked out into space, she tied a rope around her stomach and to the door of the machine. Then, she let herself drift into space, as far as the rope would let her, she felt the tears slowly leave her face and float weightless in the emptiness. Space defined her, it was empty, and had only one purpose, to supply a space for others to enjoy. That's what she did, she supplied the body known as Rose Tyler, she fed it, and took care of it, but somehow over the years, the personality of Rose left.

She felt the rope tug on her stomach, and she pulled herself back into the TARDIS, she sat on the edge of the machine and pulled her knees up to her chest, she sat there, in her night gown, and stared into space.

Then she saw it. A flicker. She squinted and looked into the distance, and it was gone. She got up, closed the doors, and typed in the coordinates of the spot where she saw the flicker.

She arrived there, opened the doors, and she was on solid ground. She had landed on the lost moon of Poosh.

She looked around, and she saw I again. A flicker in the distance. She ran toward it, finally she found a crack, zigzagged across the very air, she touched it and found herself flying through space. She closed her eyes, whatever was happening, wherever she was being taken, she didn't care, she just wanted something, something to fill the emptiness.

Her feet felt the hardtop beneath them. She opened her eyes and found herself in a parking lot. She looked on the ground and saw "BADWOLF" spray painted across the pavement. She looked up and saw her old apartment building, the one in HER universe.


	2. The Reunion (Slightly shorter chapter)

This was impossible, completely and utterly impossible. But then again, she was here, so how could it be?

She looked around, it was dark, probably around three in the morning, the same time here, as it was there (her universe).

She walked and knelt, she brushed her hand over the "B" in "BADWOLF".

She walked up the stairs to her old apartment, this was where she had a rather frightening experience with a shop dummy hand.

She slid her hand across the door frame and found the old spare key, she unlocked it. Inside everything was just as they left it that day when the "Ghosts" or rather "Cybermen" came. She didn't miss this place, her and her mum had so many fights here, saying hurtful things like, "That man is no good for you, what is his occupation, I bet he doesn't even have a solid occupation, ROSE!" and "At least ive got a man, maybe I don't want to end up like you, sad and alone!" The words struck her like a stone being dropped into the pit of her stomach, she might not ever see her mother again now.

"Hello."

She slowly turned around to see a man with very silly hair, and a bowtie, facing her.

"Hello, um sorry I'll be going."

"bleach blond girl, in an empty apartment, at three in the morning?" He straightened his bowtie. "I don't think you will be no."

She shuffled her feet. "I look odd do I?"

"Yes you do." He folded his arms.

"And I supposed bowties are the new normal?"

"HEY!" He yelled, then smirked. "Bowties, are cool."

"Oi!" A redheaded girl peeked her head into the doorway.

"One minute im dealing with… this… timorous beastie."

"Well lets- wait, timorous beastie?"

"Inside joke. Go back to the ship."

"Ship? Why don't you just call it the TA-"

"Amy go!"

"Alright alright." She said and rolled her eyes.

Rose shuffled her feet.

"Well, why don't you come with me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because your confused and you have nowhere to go, because I seem familiar but you don't know why, because you don't know what I could possibly be talking about when I say "ship", but mostly because I know who you are, but you don't know who I am, and I'm afraid you need to come with me." He held out his hand. "John Smith, nice to see you again Rose."

She walked down the stairs and followed the man down a few streets. She saw the girl with the red head, standing beside a Police Box.

She felt a pang in her stomach, she walked inside it, it looked completely different. This was NOT the Doctor.

It couldn't be. It wasn't. This was NOT the Doctor.


	3. Rose Tyler Defender of The Earth

She ran out of the TARDIS, and down the street. She ran and ran and felt the moonlight glimmering bright and beautiful in her hair, she wrapped her arms around herself and fell to her knees. She cried, she had to be dreaming, she HAD to. Or she didn't want to be awake at all, ever again.

She sat there and cried, feeling empty, feeling cold, feeling unwanted, until she heard the distant feet running toward her.

The man, the strange, strange man who had a very familiar ship called the TARDIS, ran toward her. He put his hands on her shoulders and helped her to her feet.

She stared him in the eyes, it was him. Those old eyes, the ones that had seen such horrible things, the same eyes that saw her become the BAD WOLF, the same eyes that looked at her as she drifted weightlessly into the void, the same eyes that screamed silently for her when her father teleported her into the alternate universe at the last second. The same eyes she felt when she leaned her head against the wall in her new home hoping to feel him there.

She knew these eyes, she knew them like the back of her hand, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to hold him and never let him go, she wanted to be with him. But he was different, it wasn't the tall quirky man that joked around with her. She couldn't be with him, because it wasn't him, but at the same time it was, something that she could only understand.

She stood there looking into his eyes, and she felt more tears come, she fought them off. She was Rose Tyler, she was strong, brave, beautiful, and most of all she was lost.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok." He said.

"I know." She replied. "I just, need to get… get used to this-' She laughed. "New face."

They walked down the dark street, the only light was the ever fading moonlight, shining on the damp pavement. In the distance she could see the sun rising, soon in the universe she so falsely called home, her mum, her dad, and her husband, would be waking up, panicking, calling the police, and waiting, waiting to hear where she had gone, why she had left, and if they would ever see her again. She didn't even know the answer to those questions.

She would be lost, possibly forever, with the Doctor, just as things had always been, that feeling of adrenaline rushing through her vein's. She smiled and looked at him, she didn't care if they knew where she was, she didn't care if she wouldn't make it back. She needed this. She needed to go on one last adventure with him, she needed to see him smile, she needed to hear him laugh.

"Right." The red headed girl said when they got back to the TARDIS. "So, who is she then."

She felt the eyes of these people fall onto her, the red headed girl, the new Doctor, the tall skinny boy with the funny nose who she hadn't seen until now, and she knew just who she was.

"I'm Rose Tyler, defender of the earth."


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch with the President

"Right, I'm Amy Pond, and this is my husband Rory Pond-"

"Williams, Rory Williams."

"What, didn't you take his name?" Asked Rose.

"Nah, it was to….." She looked over at Rory. "Rory."

"And, um, what exactly does that mean?" He said.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Ignorance is bliss honey, ignorance is bliss."

"Right! Speaking of ignorance, maybe we should visit Jupiter in the fifteenth century and have a look at the Roman Empire of Jupiter." Said the Doctor.

"Roman Empire, on… Jupiter?" Said Rory.

"Oh Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory." He said placing a hand on the mans shoulder. "Not just Romans! Of course there were the Judoons, and Raxacor-"

"Right, Doctor." Said Amy, clearly interrupting because she did not want to hear a play by play, of a surely boring story.

"Right." He clapped his hands together. "So, where to then?" He asked.

"What we're just taking her with us?" Amy said giving Rose a look that could kill.

"Well, yes! Amy, I'll have you know she traveled with me, before you were even born!"

"Yea so, I traveled with you before I was born." Said Amy.

"Good point."

After that argument went on for a while, the Doctor finally convinced Amy that Rose should come with them. It was a heated debate which initially lead to confusing things about time travel, trying to decide whether Amy or Rose were older, and who had started traveling with him first. Poor Rory in the midst of this got a headache and had to sit down. Finally they all agreed to treat Amy, Rory, and Rose as the same age, and set off to New York 1950.

Finally, the TARDIS landed, and before they went out of it, the Doctor ordered Amy and Rose to go to the womens wardrobe in the TARDIS while he and Rory went to the mens. This place was bigger than she had ever known.

Amy and Rose stood there slowly looking through the section of the wardrobe (it might as well have been a department store.) that read 1950.

"Oh this one is just gorgeous." Rose said trying to make conversation, and holding up a royal blue striped dress, with a pleated skirt.

"Doesn't go with your hair." The girl said coldly, after one glance.

"Well than maybe it will work on you?" Rose said handing it to her.

"I don't think so." She said not even turning around. "I'll stick with this one than you." She said while she held a dark yellow skirted suit with a matching hat.

"That fits you well."

"Thank you."

The conversation was cold and detached, and quite simply, Rose got tired of trying to make friends with the girl, and let her go about looking at the shoes.

Finally Rose struck gold when she found a pink dress that was almost skin tight, with a sweetheart neckline, she found some black see-through stockings and a pair of black heels. She put her hair up in a bun, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning.

Amy put her suit on, and a pair of white heels. She too put her hair in a bun. She was absolutely gorgeous.

When the boys got back they were both in black suits, and wingtip shoes.

"Ah, the girls look lovely, wouldn't you say sir?" said the Doctor.

"Absolutely." Said Rory looking rather stunned as he scanned Amy over inch by inch.

"Just one thing missing…" The Doctor said holding a finger up and turning around, as if to find something. Pulled out two boxes from his pocket and handed one to each of the girls.

"What's this?" Amy said smirking.

"OH just open it Pond."

He gave Rose a wink as he handed hers to her.

She opened the box and inside were a pair of white gloves and a diamond necklace.

"Oh, its beautiful, mum is going to lov-" she stopped in mid sentence. The truth was, she might never see her mum again.

Amy was given lace gloves and a golden bracelet. The Doctor didn't forget Rory, and gave him a bowtie, which he hastily stored in his pocket, out of sight.

"Allright!" He said, and Amy let out a little "Oh." Because he frightened her.

"Lets go have lunch with the President!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rose walked into the gigantic building called the Whitehouse.

"Why exactly are we in the Whitehouse, not to mention in 1950?" Asked Rose.

"Oh I dropped a sock here last week, six years ago, and I want it back." Said the Doctor. This new Doctor, seemed a bit "off" to Rose. The other two looked at him as if they had just stopped trying to understand. But Rose wanted a go at it.

"Wait… a week ago, six years ago?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, as he inspected the gate and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"How can is be a week ago if it was six years ago?" asked Rose, she thought she knew the answer but she wanted to make sure.

"In 1950 one week ago, I dropped my sock, and went into the TARDIS for six years, traveling and such."  
Rose understood, but couldn't quite understand fully.

"Right, that's not the complete reason your hear then is it?" Said Rose.

The Doctor put his hand on his head "I forgot how full of questions you are!" he said frustrated.

Rose giggled. He was quite funny, this new doctor.

The gate swung open and almost instantly teams of men in black suits came rushing out at them. The Doctor swung his arms up and so did they.

The men handcuffed them (not without various complaints from the Doctor, mind you.) and took them into the Whitehouse.


	6. Chapter 6: The Oval Office

The man in the black suit escorted Rose, Amy, Rory, and The Doctor into the Whitehouse. They were all sitting in black wooden chairs in a dark dank room. Amy kept complaining on how the handcuffs chafed against her wrists.

"Right… so… Doctor…" Said Rose. "How exactly are we getting out of this one then?"

"Oh, leave it to Rory!" Said The Doctor.

"What me?" Said Rory. "What am I supposed to do?" He said, rather irritably.

"Yes!" Said The Doctor.

"Why me?"

"Because I stuck my Sonic in your back pocket before we were so rudely escorted into here." Said The Doctor, feeling ever so clever.

"Right, I'm not going to let my thoughts wander on that one…" Said Rory.

"JUST… Sonic it?" Amy said.

Rory fidgeted a little from what Rose could see, she heard the buzzing come from behind him, and a pair of handcuffs fell to the ground.

"Right." Rory said, bounced in place a little, then he freed Amy, The Doctor, and finally Rose.

"Right!" Said The Doctor, (it was moments like this that Rose felt at home with the new Doctor, he didn't seem so distant and abnormal, he seemed… like himself.)

He clapped his hands together and took his Sonic Screwdriver from Rory. He walked over to the door that the man had locked on his way out. He used his Sonic on it and it clicked, and flew open.

"Right see, now we just have to walk down a hallway, a left, a right, left, left, right, left, left, past a fish tank, and another right, and we'll be talking to Mr. Harry S. Truman himself." Said The Doctor.

"Yea, but why?" Said Amy folding her arms.

"All in good time Amelia." Said The Doctor.

Amy rolled her eyes when he called her Amelia, it seemed to Rose that for some reason the girl didn't like being called by her full name. It made sense to her because Rose's mother hadn't either, she hated being called Jacklene. The mother Rose might never see again, the father who forgot her name at the wedding, and Her, Rose's, husband.

She felt a small twinge of remorse in her stomach, she wanted to curl up and cry, but she knew that traveling with The Doctor, new or old, would be better than settling down and having a boring life.

After they to walked down a hallway, a left, a right, left, left, right, left, left, past a fish tank, and another right, they reached the Oval Office. They opened the door and walked in, and saw something, something Rose had never seen before, it looked detestable-

To her right was a vase and a rose in the vase, she turned and looked at the desk and- back at the alien! How did she forget?! It was so hideous, but when she looked away she-

The Rose in the vase was so gorgeous white, (she turned and looked at the desk) just like the color of the alien which she kept forgetting.


	7. Chapter 7 The Memory Wipe

"Doctor… what is that doing here, why-"

"Stay calm Amelia, and don't take your eyes off it." Said The Doctor to Amelia.

"Doctor what is that?" Asked Rose making sure not to take her eyes off it, she had overheard the Doctor, and being that whenever she took her eyes off it she forgot it, she had a feeling it was a good idea not to take her eyes off it.

The Doctor ignored her and continued to stare at it.

"Uhm, Doctor I thought we rigged the tube to get rid of these things?" Asked Rory.

"Yes quite possibly, and… quite possibly not."

"Doctor, talk!" Yelled amy.

"Well something must've gone back and changed it."

"How?"

"I don't know!" He yelled and was getting quite frustrated. "All I know is that they're back, and we have to get rid of them. But first off, we need to find out how to get back to the TARDIS."

"Doctor hand me that pen."

"Yes, honey."

Honey? Who was The Doctor calling honey? Rose couldn't stand it she had to look away to see-

This girl had nice hair, who was she? Where did she come from?

She looked at the desk-

How did she keep forgetting?! She had to do something, she flipped the switch on her phone that was set to record. She felt around carefully, and pressed the 2 button, it would record for two minutes.

"All right!" Said the girl The Doctor had called Honey.

"When I say run turn away. Then, I'll say run again, and you run from that silence!"

It was almost as if the alien knew what they were about to d-

"Run!"

There was that vase again, a very nice va-

"Run!"

"Why?"

"I don't know my hand says to so run!"

They all turned and ran.

They ran outside of the whitehouse.

"Doctor what just happened in there?"

"I don't know Amy."

"Right sweetie-"

"Hold on, Doctor who is she?" Asked Rose, who was this girl and why was she calling The Doctor- her Doctor- sweetie?

"Right, Rose-River, River-Rose." He motioned to each of them.

Rose gave her a… unsure, and quite catty, smile. The girl named River, simply looked away and pretended like Rose wasn't even there.

"Oh, you two, don't start this, it was bad enough with Sarah Jane, and Rose, but now this!"

"Oh so there's a "Sarah Jane" now is there?" Said River.

The Doctor threw his hand to his eyes and rubbed them hard.

"Do we really want to be fighting over who loves me more when we cant EVEN REMEMBER WHY WE'RE HE-" He paused. "-We have to get back to the TARDIS."

"Doctor, why?" Amy asked.

"Amy, sweet little Amiela, think, what have we encountered that when we looked away we couldn't remember them?"

"I don't know what?" She asked.

The Doctor got all suspicious acting. He walked up close to her face and stared her hard in the eyes.

"Amy…" He asked. "Have you been feeling well?"

"Yes never been better, why? Why are you acting like this Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely-" He snapped his fingers in her face, and she jumped. "-something…"

"Wait Doctor, something? Something is wrong?"

"Yes Amy, why can't you remember them?"

"Remember what?"

"The silence!" He threw his arms in the air. "Silence will fall! Silence will fall when the question is asked." He was getting louder now.

"Doctor, WHAT are you talking about?"

"Amy there is something very wrong and we have to figure out why."

"Well that narrows it down. Doctor there's always something wrong; where you go trouble follows!" Chimed Rory.

"Yes but this is different." He straightened his bowtie. "This, is big."


End file.
